


A Shallow Confession Of A Sonnet

by Avdotia



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	A Shallow Confession Of A Sonnet

I thought I was going mad and apologized;

Could you understand the tantrum:

For all of that I had to abandon,

A sparkle of emotion I suddenly felt.

 

Could you understand the fury,

After truth was shown to all the men?

The man up in society I was once again,

Brought back into my position of a jury.

 

Not so much enlightened the eyes,

But twice that much devotion;

Justice was what set me in motion.

Not for the revenge I sought your disguise.

 

There would have been no justice until I was done:

A top of a bridge instead of a gun.


End file.
